joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla (With Powers of all Versions)
Summary A Godzilla with all the powers of all of his versions in 1. (Note: He had to be nerfed because Toho would sue if we showed his true power. This is the true form of godzilla) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly 8-C | Unknown, possibly 6-B | At least 5-B | At least 5-B, possibly 4-C, high 3-A via meltdown At least High 8-C, 8-B via Atomic Breath Unknown. Possibly 7-B to 6-C '''At least '''7-B, possibly higher At least 7-A, likely 6-C to 6-B ''' '''7-C | At least 7-B | 7-C | High 6-B | Low 6-B to 6-B | 6-B to High 6-B Unknown '''| '''Unknown | At least 9-A '''| At least '''High 8-C | At least 8-A, likely 7-C '''| high 4-C ,high 3-A,could be high 2-B , atleast high 2-A ,possibly ''high 1-A(due to my theory about Godzilla in Hell),UNKNOWN | TXADO(True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated) | Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(His real form)' | DOESN'T MATTER HES GODZILLA! l This category has become irrelevant. Godzilla can't be tiered at -Transfinity of his power. Name: Godzilla (Gojira) l Same as tier Origin: '''Some movie from the 50's that nobody watchedl Same as tier '''Gender: IT DOESN'T MATTERl Same as tier Age: '''Unknown, Atleast 200,000,000 | '''DOESN'T MATTER HES GODZILLA! l Same as tier Classification: Lizard'' | ''DOESN'T MATTER HES GODZILLA! l Same as tier Powers and Abilities: powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ alepowerlisting.wikia.com/ Superhuman Physical Charcteristics, Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration(mid-godly), Reactive Evolution, Telepathy, Precognition, Resurrection (As Burning Godzilla), Regeneration Negation, Psychic Link, Teeth, Claws, Tail, Dorsal fins, Able to swim and travel underwater long distances, Resistant to Mind Control, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, and Superhuman Stamina, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Projection, Teeth, Claws, Tail, Dorsal fins, Able to swim and travel underwater long distances, Precognition, Can generate an aura of intimidation, Enhanced Senses, Immortality(Types 2, 3 ,7,; Godzilla can return to live after his death as an undead, ), Flight, Magnetism, Reactive Evolution, Resurrection, likely Soul Manipulation, Breath Attack, Reactive Evolution (has more DNA information than any other living creature in his genetic code and is capable of incredibly fast evolution), sharp claws, can breathe underwater, very good swimmer, chimpanzee-like intelligence, wrestling fighting style, Absorption, Superhuman Size,can easily zero-shotted any character he met no matter how strong or weak they are,resist to many hax that godzilla(wanked) throw at him| DOESN'T MATTER HES GODZILLA l Same as tier Attack Potency: '''At Least Island Level''' (Has all the powers of all versions and can destroy islands and citys with ease), Large Star Level '''(Destroyed a star 6200 times larger than Earth), Atleast High-Universal (Destroyed heaven dimension along with Mountain God and GOD inside), Unknown''' | Godzilla killed the concept of "Attack Potency" in ONE PUNCH of all (Except his, for all the concepts of Attack Potency, Speed, Lifting Strength and all have durabilities of overcoming tiers, stats, divinely, absolutely, extremely , infinitely and eternally above the absolute and infinite extremity. Instantly KO'd both an infinite number of Saitamas Mythics and an endless number of Massively Wanked HST Protagonists. His true power has yet to even be revealed, but even then, theres no such thing as "full power" for our lord Godzilla, he just punches things and then they die in just one hit, it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome)' | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated '(may be able to surpass all durability, statistics, features, physical and destructive attributes, all infinitely and alefinitely from the history of everything, an infinite number and tiers alefinite, with or without tiers, and even if Zillafinitely try to ignore "NO EFFECT TO GODZILLA","NOTHING HAPPEN TO GODZILLA or HAPPENNED TO GODZILLA", "NOT GOING TO WORK OF TXADO", and etc infinitely and alefinitely, nothing of everything eternally, infinitely and alefinitely of everything will give work, and not even make any one pingo of effect.), Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated (with his real form infinitely and alefinitely most superior that True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated common)' | Outdated Stronger than Alepotents' |''' TXADO I DON'T NEED NO ATTACK POTENCY | '''DOESN'T MATTER HES GODZILLA! l Same as tier Speed:Supersonic+ 'Likely '''Massively FTL+ '(Has great speeds and can keep up with his foes by using his flight), 'Unknown '''Likely '''Omnipresent '(Destroyed God Like Beings Like Arcues) | Godzilla '''ONE PUNCHed Speed in a massive homerun, but impossibly before that, it was smashed completely with absolutely no remains. it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. |'' ''True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated (may be able to surpass all durability, statistics, features, physical and destructive attributes, all infinitely and alefinitely from the history of everything, an infinite number and tiers alefinite, with or without tiers, and even if Zillafinitely try to ignore "NO EFFECT TO GODZILLA","NOTHING HAPPEN TO GODZILLA or HAPPENNED TO GODZILLA","NOT GOING TO WORK OF TXADO", and etc infinitely and alefinitely, nothing of everything eternally, infinitely and alefinitely of everything will give work, and not even make any one pingo of effect.), Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated '''(with his real form, it is able to surpass an infinite number and alefinite of '''True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdateds eternal facility) | Massively faster than Alepresent | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… '''| TXADO I DON'T NEED NO SPEED | '''DOESN'T MATTER HES GODZILLA! l Same as tier Lifting Strength:Class G (Can pick up tall bulidings),Unknown | ONE LIFT ('''It's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. He also smashed this concept in ONE PUNCH and has absolutely no limits) |''' True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated (may be able to surpass all durability, statistics, features, physical and destructive attributes, all infinitely and alefinitely from the history of everything, an infinite number and tiers alefinite, with or without tiers, and even if Zillafinitely try to ignore "NO EFFECT TO GODZILLA","NOTHING HAPPEN TO GODZILLA or HAPPENNED TO GODZILLA", "NOT GOING TO WORK OF TXADO", and etc infinitely and alefinitely, nothing of everything eternally, infinitely and alefinitely of everything will give work, and not even make any one pingo of effect.),' Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated '(with his real form, it is able to surpass an infinite number and alefinite of True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdateds eternal facility)' | Outdated Stronger than Alepotents | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++…' |''' TXADO I DON'T NEED NO LIFTING STRENGTH | '''DOESN'T MATTER HES GODZZILA! l Same as tier Striking Strength: At Least''' Large Star Class''' Likely City Class (Much Stronger than his foes), Likely Atleast high UNIVERSAL, Unkown | ONE SLAP (ONE PUNCHed an endless number of Beyond Tier Elder God Demonbanes that were all going to individually destroy an infinitely endless number of Omega Alespheres)' '| True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated +++ (may be able to surpass all durability, statistics, features, physical and destructive attributes, all infinitely and alefinitely from the history of everything, an infinite number and tiers alefinite, with or without tiers, and even if Zillafinitely try to ignore "NO EFFECT TO GODZILLA","NOTHING HAPPEN TO GODZILLA or HAPPENNED TO GODZILLA","NOT GOING TO WORK OF TXADO", and etc infinitely and alefinitely, nothing of everything eternally, infinitely and alefinitely of everything will give work, and not even make any one pingo of effect.),' Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated' (with his real form, it is able to surpass an infinite number and alefinite of True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdateds eternal facility),' Class KJ '''with Roundhouse Kick | '''Outdated Stronger than Alepotents '(defeated a multiversal Black Hole with a Roundhouse Kick) |''' TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++…''' |''' TXADO I DON'T NEED NO STRIKING STRENGTH | '''DOESN'T MATTER HES GODZILLA! l Same as tier Durability: At Least''' City Level,Unknown''' | TXADO-Beyond the concept of durability '''(Godzilla is completely unable to be harmed by any means at all, even with attacks "beyond the concept of"..., and even then, nothing has hurt him in a meme war. it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome) | '''True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated (may be able to surpass all durability, statistics, features, physical and destructive attributes, all infinitely and alefinitely from the history of everything, an infinite number and tiers alefinite, with or without tiers, and even if Zillafinitely try to ignore "NO EFFECT TO GODZILLA","NOTHING HAPPEN TO GODZILLA or HAPPENNED TO GODZILLA","NOT GOING TO WORK OF TXADO", and etc infinitely and alefinitely, nothing of everything eternally, infinitely and alefinitely of everything will give work, and not even make any one pingo of effect.),' Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated' (with his real form, it is able to surpass an infinite number and alefinite of''' True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdateds eternal facility) | Can survive infinitely to all, without exception | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… | 'TXADO I DON'T NEED NO DURABILITY '| '''DOESN'T MATTER HES GODZILLA! l Same as tier Stamina: Very High | "TXADO-Beyond" '''doesn't even begin to describe the stamina he was, nor the endless spam of "TXADO-Beyond". | 'True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated '(may be able to surpass all durability, statistics, features, physical and destructive attributes, all infinitely and alefinitely from the history of everything, an infinite number and tiers alefinite, with or without tiers, and even if Zillafinitely try to ignore "NO EFFECT TO GODZILLA","NOTHING HAPPEN TO GODZILLA or HAPPENNED TO GODZILLA","NOT GOING TO WORK OF '''TXADO", and etc infinitely and alefinitely, nothing of everything eternally, infinitely and alefinitely of everything will give work, and not even make any one pingo of effect.),' Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated' (with his real form, it is able to surpass an infinite number and alefinite of True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdateds eternal facility)' '| More Outdated than Infinite | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… '| '''TXADO I DON'T NEED NO STARMINA '| '''DOESN'T MATTER HES GODZILLA! l Same as tier Range: Several dozen meters by sheer virtue of size, 167.7416 meters with tail, several hundred meters with Atomic Ray. | Absolutely everywhere he can reach. Nowhere you can escape from him, for he has destroyed Abnormal-Range in''' ONE PUNCH | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated''' (may be able to surpass all durability, statistics, features, physical and destructive attributes, all infinitely and alefinitely from the history of everything, an infinite number and tiers alefinite, with or without tiers, and even if Zillafinitely try to ignore "NO EFFECT TO GODZILLA","NOTHING HAPPEN TO GODZILLA or HAPPENNED TO GODZILLA","NOT GOING TO WORK OF TXADO", and etc infinitely and alefinitely, nothing of everything eternally, infinitely and alefinitely of everything will give work, and not even make any one pingo of effect.),' Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated' (with his real form, it is able to surpass an infinite number and alefinite of True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdateds eternal facility)' | Melee range', higher with equipment''' | '''Beyond-Outdated Infinite | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… '| '''TXADO I DON'T NEED NO RANGE '| '''DOESN'T MATTER HES GODZILLA! l Same as tier Standard Equipment:'''None Notable l Same as tier '''Intelligence: Unknown, seems to rely on instincts, but might have a sort of precognition for avoiding army forces. Unknown,could be as smart as his idol(The Final Pam) | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated (may be able to surpass all durability, statistics, features, physical and destructive attributes, all infinitely and alefinitely from the history of everything, an infinite number and tiers alefinite, with or without tiers, and even if Zillafinitely try to ignore "NO EFFECT TO GODZILLA","NOTHING HAPPEN TO GODZILLA" or HAPPENNED TO GODZILLA","NOT GOING TO WORK OF TXADO", and etc infinitely and alefinitely, nothing of everything eternally, infinitely and alefinitely of everything will give work, and not even make any one pingo of effect.), Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated (with his real form, it is able to surpass an infinite number and alefinite of True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdateds eternal facility) | Knowledge on Martial Artists | Smarter Outdated than Alescients | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… '''| TXADO I DON'T NEED NO INTELLIGENCE | '''DOESN'T MATTER HES GODZILLA! l Same as tier Weaknesses: Nothing Notable l Same as tier Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Atomic Ray: A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. * Nuclear Pulse: Atomic energy that is emitted in all directions from Godzilla's body. * Spiral Breath: A somewhat more powerful form of Godzilla's regular Atomic Ray which was used to defeat King Ghidorah. * Spiral Fire Ray: A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla absorbed Fire Rodan's life energy. * Burning Red Spiral Ray: Burning Godzilla's default beam weapon and presumably a stronger form of the Spiral Fire Ray used by his previous form. * Super Burning Red Spiral Ray: A more powerful variation of Godzilla's Burning Red Spiral Ray used near the end of his battle against Destoroyah when Godzilla's body was melting down, his unstable radiation boosting the beam's power significantly. * Atomic Fireballs: In the Nintendo Wii version of the 2007 video game, Godzilla: Unleashed, Godzilla 1954 can fire orange fireballs from his mouth, an ability not seen in his film appearance. ** Navel Blast: Super Godzilla fires a beam of atomic energy in the shape of a dragon from his navel. ** Super Punch: Super Godzilla infuses atomic energy into his fist and punches the foe. ** Tail Energy Ball: Super Godzilla shoots several balls of energy from his tail. ** Explosive Shoulder Ram: '''Super Godzilla rams into the foe with his shoulder' causing an explosion in their position. ** '''Spiral Fire: In the Game Gear game Godzilla: Giant Monster March, Super Godzilla has an attack called Spiral Fire. *** Condense Fire:'''Godzilla's upper jaw then unhinges from his lower jaw, which splits apart to make room for the beam to be fired. Black smoke then pours out of Godzilla's mouth, which then ignites into a stream of flame as nictitating membranes cover Godzilla's eyes, presumably to protect them from the intense light given off by the fire. The fire condenses into the Atomic Breath. **** '''Dorsal Plate Photon Beams : Shin Godzilla can also redirect his atomic energy to fire numerous purple beams from in between his dorsal plates. These beams are capable of destroying objects hundreds of feet above Godzilla, and are comparable to his atomic breath in power. ***** Self-Mutation : One of Godzilla's most unique abilities is his capacity to self-mutate. While all other organisms mutate and evolve gradually over countless generations, Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situation. According to characters in the film, Godzilla is the most evolved creature on the planet, possessing eight times the genetic information of human beings. ****** Tail Beam : Shin Godzilla's atomic energy can also be redirected and fired from the tip of his tail. This beam is apparently fired from a mouth on the vestigial "face" at the end of Godzilla's tail. Unlike the dorsal plate beams, the tail beam can be fired at the same time as Godzilla's atomic breath, allowing him to strike multiple targets at once. ******* Phased-Array Radar: According to an American scientist, Godzilla possesses a "phased-array radar" which allows him to detect threats without even needing to see them. Godzilla utilized this to shoot down drones trying to observe him while he was hibernating. l Same as tier Stats Height:600 Meters 900 Meters (Via Burning Godzilla) Weight:900,000 Metric Tons 1,000,000 Metric Tons (Via Burning Godzilla) l Same as tier Roar "WE ARE ONE NOW!" l Same as tier Others Notable Victories:(note:he just use his 9-A form, nothing more) All fanboys of everything All haters of everything His Haters (They got PWND by his presence) All Exaggerated Characters All Wanked Characters All Downplayed Characters the rest of those characters in this Wiki JBW(zero-shotted) vsbattle wiki Comicvine Fandom all canon and noncanon SCP Foundation (Destroyed All SCPS With His Very Presence) Giygas (One Shot Giygas Like He Was Nothing) Sonic Verse Fnaf Verse All Fictional Characters That Are Too Overpowered In Terms Of Combat All Characters that add him into their notable victories Inconclusive matches: Gaster(beyond limit with full soule)(Godzilla fight with full power but not Gaster. Now Gaster his master) Category:Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Godzilia Category:Toho Category:Monsters Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics